I need to find you
by maeedwards
Summary: As kids, Jacob and Bella have always been best friends. When Bella moves at the age of five, she leaves behind Jacob, never to see him. Will they ever meet again?
1. melting dandelions

WARNING. OLD STORY. (:

**I need to find you.**

_This fan fiction is based on Jacob and Bella trying to reunite,_

_After Bella moved when they were both just five years old._

_They hadn't forgotten each other, and a long lost tape_

_Encourages Jacob to try and find Bella, and see her again._

**Chapter one**; the first kiss.

I hadn't really wanted to find her more than anything until a home movie proved me wrong.

Finding that dust covered tape saved me, and mended a broken piece in my life.

I had forgotten about her clearly for years, how stupid could I've been?

Forgetting those beautiful big brown eyes, lush eyelashes that blinked over them,

Or even that delicate smile, that'd just melt your heart and make you feel like home.

"Bewwa! Bewwa!"

Jacob immerged from the falling snow that painted the town white, a dandelion clenched in his tiny hands.

"Wook what I found Bewwa!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, the pom poms on the sides of his beanie bounced as he ran.

Bella sat on the snow covered driveway, writing her name in the snow with her finger.

"What is it?" she said innocently, writing the 'a' at the end of her name before jumping up, wiping off snow from her knees.

"Wook! Wook! I found a dandewion!" he giggled and held it up, peering at it closely.

"dandelions? In the winter? Don't all the trees die in winter?" Bella said confused, looking at it.

Jacob shrugged, smiling at her, "isn't it cool?" he jumped up in excitement, bouncing up and down.

"Calm down Jacob, it's just a flower." she said, shaking her head smiling at him.

"So? It's _MY_flower!" he snatched it closely in his arms, holding it tightly.

"Um, Jacob..." Bella store at the crushed dandelion in his tiny hands, ruined by his grip.

"Your dandelion, it's crushed-" she pointed a tiny finger at it.

"No! It's not. You're just saying that because you want I-" he glared down at his dandelion, crushed and dead, the pieces picked up in the wind, and blew away.

his eyes filled with tears, dropping the stem of the crushed flower he crouched down, crying, his tiny hands covered his eyes.

"My dandewion!" he cried out, tears dripped onto the snow beneath him, melting it.

Bella crouched down next to him, picking up the stem and holding it in her arms.

"I still like it Jacob... can I have it... pwease?"

She looked down at him, with puppy dog eyes and the pet lip plumped on her face.

Jacob sniffled, "you-you still wike it?" he looked up at her, blinking away tears.

"Its beautiful." she said hugging it, giggling.

"Yes, you can have it bewwa, but what do I get back? Its unfair." his small chubby hand wiped across his face, trailing the tears away.

She bit her bottom lip, laughing. 'ummmmmmmm."

"I'll let you kiss me." Bella giggled, her cheeks blushed lightly.

Jacob stopped crying, and went serious.

"Really? I can kiss you?" he laughed and giggled, turning spazzy. He always wanted to try that.

"Yep!" Bella was giggling.

"Yay! I have always wanted to do that bewwa." he held his hand over his mouth, laughing; turning a bright red.

"I wove you bewwa." Jacob looked at her, wondering what she would reply.

"Whats that?" Bella asked confused.

"Well, my daddy said that it means you weally wike them. More than anyone else. And if you wove them, you want to kiss them."

"And I want to kiss you... So I wove you." Jacob giggled and nudged closer to Bella.

"That must mean I wove you to!" Bella lunged forward, giving Jacob a hug.

Jacob tilted his head and burrowed it on her shoulder, closing his eyes and smiling.

After the hug they sat there, staring silently at each other.

"I saw daddy do this." Jacob laughed.

"He didn't say anything then he and mummy kissed." Jacob giggled, Bella moving forward.

he didn't know what to do, so he lunged at her, kissing her on the lips before letting go quickly.

he blinked, wide eyed at her, quiet.

"Hehe, you taste like ice cream." she said turning bright red, giggling before running off, the stem clenched in her hands.

"Wait! Bewwa! Can we do that again? I liked it." Jacob laughed running after her, before the chase soon became a game of tag.

The sun began to set and Bella yawned in tiredness, falling asleep on the front porch on Jacob's lap.

Jacob's mum and dad watched in awe from the lounge room; before going back to watching television.

His hand rested down on her hair, seeing her big beautiful brown eyes mesmerized him.

"Aww. Your pwetty." he giggled softly, forgetting she was asleep.

Without realizing it, his hand soon began stroking through her hair before he stopped.

"What am I doing?" he said to himself before noticing Bella smiling in her sleep, so he started stroking her hair again.

He smiled, leaning down and kissing her on the lips, this time; for a longer 5 seconds. she blinked her eyes open, Jacob was kissing her, his eyes closed tightly.

She smiled and closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep because she simply liked it.

Jacob let go, smiling.

"Hehe. You taste like crayons." he said laughing, resting next to her, his arms cuddling around her body.

His mum and dad came out and picked them up, carrying them into the bedroom; kissing them good night as the sun vanished behind the mountains.


	2. I’m sorry Jacob, I have to go

**So the first chapter was a little short, but I was going to put this chapter combined though it'd be too long, so I made this chapter.**

**And I wanted to stretch out the chapters a bit. (: and those trick or treaters are soon to come! you'll see! they will! they're plotting evil!**

**(Mae has no candy to give for the little munchkins, so they better not egg my house! I have cheese and I'm not afraid to use it!)**

**... (But then again, tomorrow I could easily use the eggs to make breakfast. see. clever thinking Mae. (; clever thinking...)**

**Any who, this chapter is about when the five year old version of Bella moves away, breaking poor little Jacobs heart. ;o**

**_________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter two; **I'm sorry Jacob, I have to go.

Jacob's tiny chubby hands rubbed over his eyes, yawning before sitting up and looking around.

"Hm, I don't remember coming here." he gazed over to the crinkled bed beside him, Bella was gone, she wasn't there.

He jumped off the bed before noticing a piece of paper labeled; 'jakob.' written in purple and blue crayons.

Bella never really knew how to spell his name properly, but then again, neither did he.

He picked it up and unfolded it, trying to pronounce the words, it was written all neat, Bella had wonderful handwriting.

It said;

Hi jakob, its Bella. Dad sed that we haf too go sumwair and we r not cuming bak.

If yu wake up late and we hav alredy left, I just want to say I wuve yu.

And I wont eva forget yu.

wov Bella.

Underneath drawn in red, green, and yellow crayons was a picture of two people in the snow kissing and laughing, labeled; "jakob and Bella."

The piece of paper was crinkled, and droplets of dried up liquid plopped on it - they looked like tears.

Jacob ran as fast as his little legs would go, sniffling as tears drained his sight, causing it to turn fuzzy.

He ran past Billie and outside, down the steps in his duck pajamas.

"Jacob!" Billie yelled wheeling over toward him, but he was too slow to catch up.

"Bewwa! Bewwa!" he called out into the misty surroundings of snow.

He peered forward, noticing a car, and Bella; in the backseat.

Her dad still loaded up the car with objects, and only had a couple more to go.

"Bewwa! Wait! Wait!" he said, tripping over and tumbling face first into the snow.

He was too weak to hop up, and snow piled on top of him.

Bella heard the faint yelling of her name, glaring outside the window she could see Jacob, lying on the ground.

Her small fingers pressed against the glass, screaming in a high pitched voice; "Jacob!" she tried to open the door, though it was on child lock.

They both screamed at each other, through the muffled snow.

Jacob soon regained enough strength to run toward the car, looking up at Bella, tears streamed his face.

"I don't want you to go bewwa..." he sniffled, holding one hand high up against the glass, resting on hers.

"I don't want to go either Jacob, but dad is making me."

Bella's eyes filled with tears, she rests her head on the glass, leaning down toward his face.

"I wuve you Jacob black." she said softly.

"I will _NEVER_ forget you. You are my best friend in the whole wide world."

She kissed the glass, as he pressed his lips against hers on the outside of the glass; his tongue got stuck for a second, as it was so cold.

"I wuv you to, Bella Swan." Jacob rested his hand against the glass, as did she.

Their eyes met for a second in the glimpse of time, before the car took off.

His fingers slid across the window, slowly; before she was gone - forever.

He was left standing there, in the coldness. His lips were purple, and he lied down on the floor, crying; wrapped up in a ball.

His mother ran out and bundled him up, taking him back inside. His tear stained cheeks glittered in the sunlight, and his heart seemed to tear in half.

**twelve years later moves on, and Jacob still keeps hold of that note, that one, beautiful note that he has left of her, and the beautiful faded memories from when he was a child. **


	3. Twelve years later

**so after bella moved out, twelve years have passed and they are both now seventeen.**

**bella lives close by in forks, and jacob still lives in la push. they dont realise they live to close.**

**and this is just a chapter about when he finds that long lost home movie. yippee do dah! (:**

**okay, okay. so maybe i was wrong, the trick or treaters didn't plot evil, meaning they didn't**

**throw eggs, meaning i dont get a yummy breakfast tomorrow, meaning ... lepricons are purple.**

**aaaaand it is now 2:17am and halloween is over, so thats good, no more kids dressed up as **

**toilet paper or sandwiches come to my door! (: and i am rather sleepy, so i will finish this **

**chapter off after i wake up from my sleep. don't miss me too much. :3**

**okay, i am awake and they DID egg my house.. those silly sausages. =.=**

**_________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter three; **twelve years later.

water ran down jacob's abbs, down his muscular body and swirled into the drain below.

he closed his eyes lightly, still trying to wake up fully, water droplets formed on the tips of his hair.

still with his eyes closed, he reached over to grab the soap, yet accidently grabbed his mum's 'in shower hair removal cream'

and he rubbed it on his his left leg, before stopping as his hair clamped in his hand.

he opened his eyes and store down at the bottle, and his hair covered hands, screaming, he washed the cream off.

only a tiny patch in his leg got affected, now hairless and smooth.

he couldnt help but laugh at the sight, how funny it looked, grabbing the shampoo from the top shelf.

"jacob, are you able to baby sit my good friends daughter for an hour?"

billie called from outside the door, waiting for an answer.

jacob was in between lathering his hair with shampoo, before dropping the bottle accidently.

he bent down to pick it back up, and the water washed the shampoo down his face, into his eyes.

"ahhhhhhhhhhh!" he screamed, rinsing out the sting with water.

"well, she's not _that_ bad..." billie replied to his scream.

"no it wasn't that, i just got shampoo in my eyes." jacob smirked a bit, before turning off the shower and stepping out of the cubicle.

jacob could hear the faded laugh that billie produced.

"pansy." he said with a giggle.

"i'd love to baby sit dad." he said sarcasticly. "but me and seth are skate boarding with a couple of friends."

"ah, okay. ill get your mum to do it." billie wheeled away from the door, into the kitchen to make some turkey sandwiches.

jacob wrapped a white towel around him, unlocking the door and walking to his room.

he slipped on a pale blue shirt and some baggy jeans, out hung his black boxers.

"now where is my wallet." he said searching his room.

it lye on his bedside table, perched next to a photo frame.

"ah, there it is." he was in a hurry, he snatched the wallet before quickly glimsing down at the photo frame, and he stopped on the spot.

"bella." he sat down on his bed, placing a hand on the photo.

a tear strolled down his face and splattered onto the five year old version of him and bella, attempting to make a snowman.

"where could she be?" he thought to himself, placing the photo frame back onto the table and walking out the door.

before leaving, jacob said good-bye to billie and grabbed a couple turkey sandwiches.

the faded memory of the five year old version of bella crying and screaming with her hand against his kept coming into mind, thats all he could remember, and he just _HAD _to find her, he just _HAD_ to.

**_________________________________________________________________________**

when jacob arrived at the skate park, he met up with seth; who told him about this new internet dating thing, and how he met some girl by the name of Hayley.

"ah thats nice Seth, but i'm in love with the same girl and have been for twelve years."

jacob looked down at the ground, a tear slid down his cheek and he wiped it off quickly, before anyone could see.

"give it up jacob! your never going to find her." seth hopped on his board and skated into the park, leaving jacob alone.

"yes, i _will_." jacob got up and left, heading toward the beach, not informing seth of anything.

his hands sat comfortably in his jeans pockets, as he walked down the path toward the beach.

it wasn't very far, you could see it from the skate park easily.

wind blew softly past him, and he kept imagining bella saying; "i wove you to." it was as if the wind was speaking to him, and he loved it.

his toes dug into the sand and he walked up toward a rock, that was dug in the ground in the middle of the beach.

he sat there, staring out at the sun reflected on the oceans' surface.

he lightly breathed in the cold fresh air, everything was quiet, silence filled the area.

it was so peaceful that he was soon about to daze of into a soft sleep.

jacob seemed to have a hole in his heart, a piece that bella took from him when she left, tearing into two.

a whistle was heard from far in the distance, followed by; "jacob, come back here!"

his head snapped toward the sound of the noise, thinking that it was seth or something.

but it was a female, she looked around his age, and she was chasing after a dog, most likely the dog was called jacob.

the dog ran out in front of his view, headed towards him.

jacob sat there, he didn't know what to do, run and look like an idiot? or simply sit there. so he did, he sat there watching the dog as it came crashing into him.

he flew back and skidded into the soft wet sand, groaning as his arm scraped on the side of the rock.

"oh shoot! jacob you bad boy!" the girl called out to the dog, connecting a lead to it's collar and tying it onto her wrist.

she ran toward jacob, with the dog tied to her wrist. "are you okay?" she crouched down next to jacob, the dog licked him across the face.

jacob's eyes flashed open a bit, seeing a girl with beautiful brown eyes and brown hair above him, he smiled; sitting up and wiping the dog dribble from his face.

"uh, y-ye-yeah i'm fine." jacob couldnt stop staring at her, she giggled and sat next to him.

"jacob, my dog, can get a little carried away." she placed her hand on the deep cut on jacob's arm, tying her scarf around it to stop it's bleeding.

"aha, just like any other dog i suppose." jacob laughed, they both went silent.

flash backs of bella and jacob when they were both five years old came to his mind, and before he knew it, the mysterious girl was gone, far off in the distance.

she skipped and giggled with her dog, and jacob had the urge to call out; "wait, what's your name?" but it was no point.

he sat there, confused, who was she? where did she come from? she looked farmilliar to him, but he didn't know where from.

he sat there, writing his name in the sand with his finger, smiling and looking out into the ocean.


	4. Wait, I know who you are

**So the last chapter was a bit strange, could the mysterious girl have been Bella?**

**Well we will see. (; I just ate the most disgusting dinner ever, I feel like I'm going to vomit. :o**

**It was supposed to be a 'chicken' dish, but that tasted like lamb. Gross.**

**_____________________________________________________________**

**Chapter four; **Wait, I know who you are.

Bella's hand tightened as Jacob (her dog) ran wild on the lead; she picked up the pace and began to run after him, toward the car park.

"Jacob! Slow down!" she yelled out, tripping over her own feet.

"Uh, why do I have to be so clumsy?" she said in frustration, glaring back at the guy sitting on the rock far away.

"Jacob..." she said under her breath confused." I will find you."

She jumped up and brushed the dirt off of her legs, noticing blood trickling down her skin, a deep graze pierced her knee.

"Oh!" she called out, "my scarf!" she looked around trying to find it before remembering that guy had it.

"Well, I better go get It." she tied Jacob to the light pole and jogged down the beach, her hair swung around like crazy, whipping her in the eyes.

"uhm." approaching Jacob she sat beside him.

"I kind of uh ... fell down and cut my knee. And I was wondering if i could have my scarf back?"

Jacob looked down at the cut on her knee, unwrapping the scarf from his arm and wrapping to hers, securing it with a paper clip.

"There you go! All better." Jacob smiled and looked her in the eyes, a strange look planted on her face.

She store at him, confused.

"Do I know you?" she tilted her head, narrowing her eyes a bit as she reached out and poked his left cheek.

"I- don't think so ..." he said, pulling back at her touch.

"I could have sworn I have seen you somewhere."

She came closer to him; her eyes narrowed scanning his face.

They both went silent once again, and Jacob had a flash back of him and Bella from when they were kids, waiting in silence.

"I just want to ask you one question..." Jacob looked over at this girl's dog in the distance, before glaring at her.

"How'd you get the name 'Jacob' for your dog?"

She looked down at the sand, scooping it up and watching it trickle through her fingers.

"I used to have a really good, uh ... friend that I see no more called that, I miss him so much."

Jacob's eyes narrowed, about to ask her what her name was.

"Well, I got to go get Jacob home before he runs a muck. See you around some time."

She jumped up before giggling and running off, leaving Jacob in the silence as she walked up the road back home.

"Hmm. Jacob..." Jacob said whilst glaring out into the ocean, thinking wisely.

**_____________________________________________________________**

She undid the lead that attached to Jacobs collar and closed the gate firmly behind her, dusting off the sand from the soles of her feet.

She smiled walking over to the pond and poured in the little fish flakes for her guppies, before skipping up the stairs and going to her room.

She reached down and undid her jeans, and then her sponge bob shirt.

Stepping into some green striped mini shorts she tightened the button and slipped on her denim overalls, scooping her hair into pigtails.

She smiled into her mirror and caught glimpse of a photo; her and Jacob aged; 5.

She giggled as it was a photo of Jacob smiling, his two front teeth missing, and Bella kissing him on the cheek.

Bella sighed, jumping onto her bed and opening her laptop going onto face book.

She replied to her mail and comments before switching over to her new friends requests.

She froze in shock seeing a button pop up saying; Jacob Black has added you as a friend on face book!

Bella's eyes widened and she clicked to go to his profile before seeing; this profile appears to be cancelled. A tear slid down her face and she sighed, closing the laptop and heading downstairs.

"I miss you." she glared over at a book that sat under a pile of magazines in the cabinet; it was red with a bright blue ribbon.

It caught her eye, she couldn't help but to take a look, it was her old school photos album.

Opening it up gently, she blew the dust that formed on the top, laughing and turning a bright red as she spotted a photo of her when she was six, silver braces lined on her crooked teeth.

She closed the book and reached up to place it back on the shelf, when a piece of paper slid out from the back of the book.

She bent down and picked it up, placing the book back on the shelf and walking over toward the couch, sitting down, the paper in her delicate hands.

It was a photo of some guy; he looked familiar, like the guy from the beach, except a couple years younger, possibly fifteen.

Confused, she store at it, standing up to put it back; she dropped it - of course Bella would do that.

It flipped over and fell to the ground slowly, writing covered the back.

"That's weird..." Bella picked it up and began to read the writing, it said;

_Dear Bella Swan,_

_I was devastated that you had to move out when we were just young,_

_And I think I found you on facebook, and it said your dad used to work at the toothpaste factory,_

_So I sent this letter to there, hoping he would give it to you to read. I still remember you,_

_And hopefully you still remember me; I kept that letter you wrote in crayons, I love.... Wuv it..._

_Flashbacks keep coming to my mind, and I can never stop crying when I remember you,_

_When you receive this, hopefully you'll remember me, and we can try to meet sometime again._

_I love you Bella swan, and have for twelve years; nothing can change the past._

_Hope to see you again soon, love; Jacob Black._

Bella's eyes filled with tears, they slid down her cheeks and dropped onto the floor.

She held the note in both hands, and pressed it against her heart.

The note was also signed off with his address, but that was ages ago, he probably moved out by now.

Regardless to her feelings, it changed, she was grumpy, and why didn't her dad give it to her?

Instead he hid it away in her old school album?

"What a loser." she thought to herself, storming out the door and into her car.

"I knew it was you at the beach, I just _knew_ it."

She was talking to a picture of him when he was five; she shook her and tightened her eyes, how dumb could she be?

Turning the keys she tried to start the car, but she was out of fuel.

Her fists slammed down on the horn, causing it to get stuck and not stop.

She blocked her ears with both her hands, slamming the steering wheel the horn stopped.

"Jacob, I _need_ to get to you." she hopped out of the car and remembered that might have been him at the beach.

And maybe he was still there, who knows. She tried to open the rusted gate, but it was stuck.

Instead she gripped her nails into the fence, swinging her body of it, running in the direction of the beach.

"Jacob." she said softly, tears ran down her cheeks. She _had_ to get to him, he was her everything.


	5. That long lost home movie

**So the last chapter was so sudden, but this is a short story I guess. ;P**

**But the real question is ... does Jacob remember Bella at all? ;]**

**We are going to find out in this chapter, he finds something. **

**Turns out that awful dinner I had WAS chicken... Though it tasted like lamb.**

**It was ... 'marinated' they probably tricked me to eat it saying it was chicken. CURSE YOU!!**

**So I fed it to the dogs, secretly, and the other half I tipped out a hole in the fly screen in my window. Hehe.**

**________________________________________________________**

**Chapter five; **That long lost home movie.

Jacob breathed in the salty air of the ocean, the golden sunset lit up his face, bright orange.

He slapped his arm hard as a mosquito pierced into his flesh.

"Ouch!" he itched the bite and began to walk toward the road, heading home.

He store down at the ground, kicking the sand with his feet, a smile on his face.

Almost to the road he was about to kick over an unwanted sandcastle, when he noticed something strange.

"b-Bella?" he crouched down placing a hand over the sand castle, as the name; 'Bella' carved in the top.

On top of the sand castle stuck out a dandelion, the wind blew away at the top of the pieces, Jacob picked it up in his hands, accidentally crushing it.

"BELLA!" he cried out, tears slid down his face.

"Ugh, stop crying Jacob!" he slid the flower into his pocket, a stem only remained.

Walking toward the pathway he ventured home, coming up to the skate park.

"Oi man! Jake where were you? I've been looking around for you everywhere!"

Seth appeared, his skate board rested in his arms as he ran toward Jacob.

"Seth! You can't believe what just happened." Jacob's eyes widened.

"I think I've found Bella. But I'm not sure where she is."

Seth's eyes narrowed and he shook his head.

"As if after all these years. You're just seeing things."

'"b-but I found a sandcastle with her name on it, and a dandelion! That can't just be coincidence!"

Jacob took off down the street, running into his house and searching through the phone book.

"Bella, Bella, Bella ... swamp ... swam ... swap ... swing..."

Jacob searched through the phone book; every last name you could think of was in there, everything BUT swan.

Then finally it came to him. "Why am I looking for Bella's name when I should look for her fathers name?"

Jacob slapped himself, "Jacob your stupid." a voice came from behind him, and it was Seth who had followed him back.

"She's probably in a different country somewhere. Give it up."

Seth sat down on the couch, placing his muddy feet on the table.

"Get out of my house Seth." Jacob raised one eyebrow at him.

"Fine, whatever you say." he stepped out the door and watched through the fly screen.

"I'm out of your house..." he laughed, "just come back in Seth." Jacob replied shaking his head.

Returning to the same spot he was in, Seth lent forward to Jacob.

"What'cha doing?" he spoke in a really kiddy, annoying voice.

Jacob slowly turned his head toward him, angrily.

"Shut up and let me look for Bella in peace."

He continued writing down possible numbers from the phone book, before dropping his pencil as it rolled under the shelf.

"See, know look what you made me do." Jacob crouched down, reaching his hand underneath the shelf, feeling about for the pencil.

His hand met with a hard object, plastic like; he pulled it out, it was a movie.

Jacob smiled seeing the label; "Bella and Jacob -- modeling.

Seth peered over, "modeling?" he cracked up laughing snatching it off him and sliding it into the video player.

"Now _this_ I've got to see." Seth nibbled on a chocolate chip cookie.

"Seth, where on earth did you get that cookie from?"

Jacob looked at him, a weird expression on his face.

"I don't know, I found it on the side walk when I was following you here."

Seth watched the TV screen waiting for the movie to start, Jacob looked at Seth with a "wtf" expression.

"Jakey, you go first." the five year old Bella said to Jacob on the television.

"Fine. But you better not Waugh." Jacob always had his l's and w's mixed up.

It changed to a scene of Bella sitting on a pink princess bean bag, waiting for Jacob to come out on the runway.

In the background, you could overhear Jacob and Bella's dads talking, they were saying something about where they were moving to.

Jacob zoomed in at the talking scene, watching closely.

"Hey! I want to see you modeling, jakey." Seth giggled; chunks of cookie flew from his mouth as he talked, across splattering onto the television.

"EW. Chew with your mouth shut Seth." Jacob went back to listening to Bella's father talking.

"Did I tell you Bella and I were moving soon?" Charlie said to Billie.

"Oh really? Where to?" Billie wheeled across the room to pour a glass of orange juice.

"Well it's not far from here, just on the other side of the beach." Charlie said.

Jacob couldn't hear where the address was, because the sound of Bella's laugh as mini Jacob came out wearing a pink dress blocked out their background talking.

"Oh, poor Jacob will be heartbroken." A sad expression planted across Billies face.

"Hahaha! A pink dress! What style!" Seth was crying from laughter, coughing as he almost choked on his cookie.

"She's not far away!" Jacob screamed, turning off the television. "I'm going to go find her."

Jacob got up and headed out the door, toward the beach; Seth turned back on the tape, and began laughing to it once again.

Jacob looked back, rolling his eyes; before vanishing off into the bush, turning into a russet wolf, his pants flew off and lye on the road, shredded to pieces.


	6. Is it really you?

**Okay so the last two chapters they have both realized that they found each other, but didn't know it before.**

**Jacob and Bella have both ventured off to the beach, to find each other, and basically try to reunite.**

**Thank you for all the great comments, mail and reviews, i enjoy reading them, they mean alot to me. (:**

**So if you like review if you have any comments, questions, or just want to brag about what you think will happen!**

**And right now i really need to pee, hahaha. So ill be back after then. Stupid msn wont work, why oh why?!**

**_____________________________________________________________**

**Chapter six; **is it really you?

Bella ran down the pathway, clutched in her right hand were her flip flops, her mini dress flew up with the wind, as she kept having to push it down.

"Jacob ... Where could you be?" Bella felt like crying; though the wind's pressure held back the tears.

She came to a hill, and tried rolling down it to see if that was quicker -- stupidest thing she had ever tried.

She rolled so far that she came to the entrance of the beach, all grazed up and bleeding on her legs, sticks in her hair, and one huge headache.

She got up, swaying with dizziness as she wobbled toward the beach, collapsing in the middle of the area.

She dragged her body toward a rock, and perched against it, shaking off the dizziness.

It was night time, everything was pitch black, and the full moon shone on the reflected sea.

"How stupid am I! Of course he wouldn't still be here." Bella slammed her fists down on the sand and let her head rest back on the rock.

She drifted off for five minutes until she was awoken by the ocean's tide that swept up toward her.

She screamed and jumped up, her shoes were gone, floating in the ocean in the distance.

"Drat!" she screamed, walking up higher and plumping herself down on the ground, she sat there silently, crying and sniffling away.

"I want my Jacob." she softly said to herself, her head immediately looked up at a man, teenager, she didn't know; walking back to the car park.

"Jacob?" she said softly getting up. "Jacob!" she repeatedly screamed that out before running off to him, she launched at him for a big hug.

"Jacob babe, I missed you so much!" she looked up at the guy; he wasn't Jacob, yet some old guy with a bald patch and beard.

"My name is frank!" he pushed Bella off him and ran to his car before skidding off up the road.

"Shoot." Bella slid down to her knees, writing a sad face in the sand, waiting for any sight of someone, something, a sound, anything...

_______________________________________________________________

Jacob hurried through the forest; his paws scanned the ground repeatedly.

he was led by the moon, he could see through the trees to the ocean's water, the moon reflecting onto it.

His long tongue stuck out the side of his mouth, dribble bounced off.

He pushed through the vines and bushes in the way of his sight, pouncing onto the beach.

His night vision scanned the beach, searching for a rock to sit on.

he ran toward the nearest rock, jumped up onto it and howled, as loud as it could, though it sounded more like; "abellaaaaa!!!!!"

He couldn't see anyone, until a gasp in the distance revealed a figure sitting near the car park.

He pounced off the rock and over to the figure, Bella got up and ran toward the water, tripping over her own feet.

Jacob approached her, standing tall, whining.

With both hands Bella covered her face, "please, nice doggy, nice doggy. Go. Shoo!" she covered her face before crawling back, away from this animal.

Jacob let out a small high pitched cry before turning around once and sitting down; he rest his head on his right paw.

Bella stopped hiding away from this creature and realized what it was, though she didn't feel scared anymore, she approached the wolf and hugged it tightly.

"J-j-Jacob?" Bella remembered that her father Charlie had told her Jacob was a werewolf, and since this one didn't seem to be vicious, she felt safe around it.

"I-i-is that you?" she bent down and store him in the eyes, as Jacob began to vibrate.

Bella stepped back as the wolf transformed, into a human.

"B-b-Bella?" Jacob store at her, poking one finger on her right cheek.

He sat there, naked, with absolutely NOTHING on.

Bella giggled, "Jacob!" she leapt at him for a hug, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Bella! I can't believe I found you!" tears streamed down his face and dropped onto Bella's shoulders as they released the hug.

Bella began crying tears of joy, before she noticed he was naked.

"Where are your pants?" she giggled, passing him her scarf.

"They ripped off me." Jacob laughed and hugged her once again, tying the scarf around him.

"I missed you Bella, so, so much."

"I missed you too, Jacob -- Jacob black."


	7. You taste like icecream

**Yay! They found each other! That's a relief right? (:**

**Now that they found each other, they want to try something. ;D**

**Ooh lala, on the beach at night, how romantique. Hahaha.**

**Ew, school tomorrow, so I won't update until **_**after **_**school...**

**Review if you like, I love, love, loveeee reviews! (: ehe.**

**Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go eat some cheese. Yum.**

**_______________________________________________________**

**Chapter seven; **you taste like icecream.

The waves swept in and out as both Jacob and Bella watched, in the silence of the night.

Jacob tried the old 'move' and began to yawn, reaching his hand up and over Bella onto her shoulder.

Bella giggled and looked up at him, "that's so lame Jacob." she laughed and burrowed her head into his shoulder, smiling to herself.

"I know." Jacob laughed and looked down at her. "Remember our first kiss?" they both began giggling hysterically.

"Yeah, all for that crushed dandelion." Bella turned a bright red, pulling it from out of her bra.

"I still kept it you know." she placed it back in her bra "I take it everywhere with me."

Jacob laughed, "You keep it in your bra?" he looked at her, trying not to laugh.

"Where else am I supposed to put it when I'm wearing a dress?" she giggled before their eyes met.

"Dejavu." Jacob mumbled, leaning in closer before stopping. "I just want to try something."

He lent forward and kissed her, deeply, he could feel her smile whilst so.

"You still taste like icecream." Bella giggled. "Why is that?"

"What I like icecream!" Jacob laughed; Bella came in for another kiss, reputedly they kissed each other, before Jacob lye Bella down onto the soft wet sand.

He pulled away from Bella's kiss. "This is going too far, isn't it?" Bella shook her head; "no Jacob, I want you." she giggled and grabbed him by his cheeks with both her hands, pulling him in for a kiss.

"I missed you Jacob." Bella said softly, before kissing him again, now he was on top of her, naked.

She giggled untying his scarf, seeing his male parts.

"Holy shoot!" Bella's eyes widened.

"Haah, it's the luck of being a werewolf." Jacob laughed, kissing her more.

"Hurry up Jake, just take it off." Bella moaned at his wet kisses, they were even more wonderful twelve years later.

Jacob tugged down her dress and her underwear, and they began making love.

They moaned together, as Jacob pounded hard and fast into her.

After a while they collapsed on the sand beside each other.

"Whoa Jacob." Bella said breathing heavily.

"What if you get pregnant?" Jacob sat up, scared.

"It's not what if, I obviously am. Why wouldn't I want to? I mean, I love you Jacob." she giggled and turned to him, kissing him.

"I love you Bella swan, and I am glad if we are a family." Jacob said smiling.

Bella slipped on her dress and smiled at him. "Its not if, we _are_ a family now."

They walked along the beach holding hands; Bella rested her head on his shoulder, as they watched the wave's crash against the shore.


	8. your a heavy sleeper

**sorry for the slight delay of updating, i have had the flu. ):**

**yesterday we had to run for twelve minutes in phisical education.**

**and doing that whilst being sick, yeah.. i threw up when i got home.**

**anywho, i am sort of blank out of what should happen in this story.**

**so i'd love it if you guys could send me a review, or a simple mail**

**telling me what you'd like to happen in the story! whichever idea**

**i think is the best, will be added to the story! awesome, right? (;**

**oh! and i changed my pen name from; llamass to llamas, its better,**

**and isnt misspelt, i only put llamass because i though llamas**

**would be taken... though i guess not, so i changed it. :D**

**this is a short chapter, the shortest so far.**

**_____________________________________________________**

it was the next morning, jacob and bella had both collapsed on the beach from exhaustion, they lye there, people stopped and store at them.

"look mummy, that guys naked!" a six year old said glaring at jacob, his finger pointed straight at him.

"shhh tobey!" the mother covered his eyes and turned direction, walking away from them.

jacob _was _wearing a scarf, until it must have of gotten dragged out to sea by the shore, leaving him in his birthday suit.

jacob was asleep, though in his mind he could feel embarresment, muffled voices crouding around him.

seth had been down at the beach, playing volleyball with a couple of his mates, when he had heard about this news.

he walked slowly past the crowd, his jaw wide open.

"unbelievable." he mumbled under his breath, whilst licking on a vanilla icecream he had bought.

"theres nothing to see here people!" he called out to everyone, raising his arms.

"just walk away!" people began to uncrowd the scene, glaring at them in a far distance.

bella was in her mini dress, though it must have gotten blown up by the wind.

"dude. jacob! wake up man!" seth nudged his shoulder, trying to look away from him.

"five more minutes..." jacob nagged, his eyes still closed, turning to his side.

"no! wake up, NOW!" seth pinched him, jumping back as he wait for jacobs reaction.

"ow! seth stop it you -' jacob's eyes flew open, sitting up he turned a bright red.

"oh SHIT!" jacob covered both hands over his parts.

"hand me something!" jacob yelled at seth, pulling down bella's dress so it was on properly.

"um.. have my jeans!" seth pulled his jeans off of him and handed them to jacob.

he wore board shorts underneath all the time.

"oh. thankyou seth." jacob slid on the jeans, nudging bella by the shoulder lightly,

"bella, wake up honey." he whispered in her ear softly.

"wait, thats bella?! you-you actually found her?" seth's eyes widened.

"but-but-but how?" a ball flew over and hit seth in the head.

"yo seth are you still playing or what?" a voice called from the volleyball game.

seth rubbed his head. "yeah, coming!" he picked up the volleyball and jogged back over to the game, gulping down his icecream.

"bella, wake up!" jacob lent down and kissed her on the cheek, she smiled and mumbled, "my jacob." before turning over to her side.

jacob sighed, slipping his hands around her waist and pulling her up over his shoulder, he ventured toward the road, back to his house.

"bella, baby please wake up." jacob whispered in her ear as she hunched over his shoulder.

"mmmm." bella moaned lightly, a soft snore realeased from her mouth.

he sighed, kicking open the front door and running to his room.

he lye her down on the bed and sat there, watching her.

a few minutes later bella yawned and rubbed her eyes, waking up and seeing jacob in her presence.

"jacob? where are we?" she sat up, looking around the room.

"your a heavy sleeper." jacob laughed explaining the story to her, cut short.

"wow. i must be a heavy sleeper." she laughed, kissing jacob on the cheek.

"i'm so glad i found you."


	9. several months later

**so i'm getting a little bored with this story, and possibly might be ending it soon quickly.**

**UNLESS; you guys have any ideas of what i should write onto it. so leave a review, or**

**mail me and suggest your ideas, otherwise i am afraid my story will shortly end. ):**

**p.s. i am also busy with my other fanfics i am writing, so that is also another reason.**

**NOTE TO SELF; don't write more than one fanfiction at a time. ;p**

**also check out my profile, i added two stories and a poll; whats your fave candy?**

**________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter nine; **several months later.

it was the start of Spring, blossoms and flowers began to grow up in the far mountains, they shone in the light.

bella and jacob had bought a hut in tahiti, after months of saving up.

the little hut perched on top of the water, stairs spirralled down and into the shallow ocean beneath them.

it was nice, and the perfect space for three people, yes three people.

bella was indeed pregnant, now five months to be exact, and she had grown a little bump.

they had sat down and discussed what we wanted to name the baby, but they wont know until the ultra sound later today of what the babie's gender is, and if it is healthy or not.

bella lent against the balcony, staring out at the water, her hand rubbed her stomach, she smiled, breathing in the fresh air.

jacob came up behind her, placing his arms around her waist and staring out at the ocean.

"all ready to leave for the ultrasound soon, honey?" jacob kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"just a tad nervous." bella shivered, as a cold gust of wind shot past her.

"you-you think the baby will be okay?" bella store into jake's eyes, worriedly.

"of course bella. now lets get you into the car."

he helped bella across the bridge that led to their house, swinging above the water.

they had also bought a new car, it was a black, Lamborghini Murcielago, they had worked at the family's icecream parlour to earn fifty dollars an hour.

jacob opened the door for bella, she waddled over to the car and hopped in, buckling her seatbelt soflty around her baby bump.

jacob closed the door behind her and jumped into his seat, he pulled the door down, and closed it tightly.

"two dollar bet its a boy." jacob laughed, pulling the car out of their personalised car park.

"pshh, yeah right, i think its a little girl." bella giggled, rubbing her stomach as they took off to the doctors for bella's ultrasound.

____________________________________________________________________________________

it took them about half an hour to get to the local doctors, but they did it with perfect timing.

bella and jacob were the only ones in the waiting room, silence filled the room.

"I'm here to see miss . bella swan." a female doctor immerged from the double doors, she looked about in her twenty's.

"yes, thats me." bella placed the magazine she was reading down on the seat beside her, grabbing jacob's hand as he helped her up.

they followed the doctor down to a room, turning to the left, a small bed placed in the center of the room with the ultra sound equipment surrounding it.

"bella, could you please slowly lye down on the bed, whilst i start up the machine." the doctor spoke softly, flicking a switch.

"y-yeah sure." bella sat on the bed, slowly lying down, her head faced the roof.

she gazed over at jacob, who sat silently in a chair beside her, holding her hand.

then she gazed over at the doctors name tag, it read; dr. cooper.

"okay, lets see this little bub." dr. cooper rubbed a clear liquid over bella's stomach, bella moaned, she really needed to pee.

"so did you drink alot of water? it helps us see the baby clearer." the doctor grabbed the equipment and pressed it into bella's stomach, moving it around as a muffled image appeared on the monitor.

"yeah i did. is that the baby?" bella pointed to the screen, a figure wriggled about.

"yes, that is the baby." said excitedly. she moved the piece of equipment around bella's stomach trying to get a better picture.

after a few tries she finally found the perfect spot, the baby showed up clearly on the screen.

"looks healthy so far, its a cute, delicate thing." smiled, bella and jacob looked at eachother smiling before looking back at the monitor.

"as you can see there" the doctor pointed to a place on the screen. "it has it's thumb in it's mouth, how cute."

bella giggled, "naaaw what a cutie."

"would you like to know if its a boy or a girl?" asked, searching around.

jacob looked at bella and they both nodded. "yes please dr." they spoke at the same time.

"i'm glad to say that your baby has nothing wrong with it as far as i know and is healthy, a little baby girl. congradulations."

bella smiled, "we have a beautiful daughter, jake."

jacob kissed bella on the forehead. smiling as they walked to the car.


	10. it's time

**Since you little munchkins didn't like the ending and the whole idea**

**Of her dying, *cough, giggle.* I had to rewrite it, why choice….**

**I changed the end bit, the starts still the same.**

**___________________________________________________________**

**oh, and this is months later too.**

**chapter ten;** it's time.

bella nudged jake on the shoulder, hard.

"jacob! get up, now!" she screamed at him.

"five more minutes." he mumbled, turning to his side.

"NO! get up, now! you NEED to!"

he rubbed his eyes, sitting up, he was drenched in water.

"what the _fuck_!" he screamed at the top of his voice.

"it's the baby jake, we NEED to get to the hospital."

bella waddled out the door and along the bridge, her shorts, dripping wet.

jacob grabbed the car keys and sped out the door, helping bella into the car.

"babe, everything is going to be okay." he kissed her lightly on the cheek, speeding the car up the road to the local doctors.

the tires screeched on the road as they arrived, jacob called out to the doctors, they ran out and scooped bella up in a wheelchair, wheeling her in to the emergency room.

jacob ran fast behind them, they took a sharp turn to the left and the door shut on jacob's toe.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed, hopping after bella.

they lye her down on the bed, jacob went to get some ice, and by the time he arrived bella was already dressed into a hospital robe.

"that baby wan'ts to come out in a hurry!" the doctor shouted, from the end of the bed.

"ahhhh!" bella screamed, her face turning red as she strained.

"bub, i have to go sign some forms, ill be back in a second."

"okay. i _love_ you." bella kissed jacob on the lips, and then store him in the eyes.

"i _love_ you too babe, and whatever happens ill be right back soon, i _fucking_ love you."

he let go of bella's hand, slowly slipping away.

jacob sprinted out the door, signing forms about the baby, though he wanted to wait, since they didnt know what they wanted to call her.

He skidded round the corner, hearing screams and a cry as he bashed through the doors.

"bella, honey, I'm back, im ba-"

tears dwelled in his eyes as he heard the soft cry of his baby – _his_ baby girl.

Bella smiled, looking up at jacob, "we did it." She said softly, holding the delicate bub in her arms.

"oh my goodness, she's beautiful." A tear slid down his cheek, overwhelmed with happiness.

"jacob, would you like to cut the cord?" the doctor spoke, passing him a pair of scissors.

"um, I don't know what to do, but o-okay."

He grabbed the scissors, snipping the cord off, handing back over the scissors.

"can I hold her?" jacob jumped in excitement, bella handing over their daughter, placing it in his arms.

He stroked a finger across her forehead, smiling with glee.

"bella, we are a family now." Tears ran down his face, bella smiled and kissed jacob on the lips.

"us and little …"

bella paused.

"whats her name?"

jacob looked up at her, "remember, we discussed it last night."

"oh, yeah I remember now."

They smiled, placing the baby into its cot by the emergency bed.

It closed its big brown eyes and fell asleep, sucking the tip of Jacobs finger.

"aawww. She has your eyes." Bella giggled, signing the papers to what her name was, they came in and placed the information at the end of the cot.

Jacob walked over toward bella, and lyed down on the bed beside her, as they fell into a smooth sleep, jacob smiled, hugging bella.

Through the curtains of the hospital room, a dimmed light shone through, boucing on the end of the cot, on the paper it labeled; "congratulations jacob and bella, for receiving your baby daughter, norah. All the best for the future."

THE END. ;D


End file.
